pisarstwofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Zmierzch bogów
Ikarus 260 na linii nocnej 613 mknął pogrążonymi w zimowych ciemnościach ulicami Warszawy w kierunku pętli na Choszczówce. Wkrótce koła zabębniły na bruku ulicy Henrykowskiej i młody kierowca, Jarosław Winniczki mógł chwilę odpocząć. A w zasadzie mógłby gdyby nie fakt, że musiał się pozbyć z autobusu śpiącego bezdomnego, który pętlę na północnych rubieżach miasta odwiedzał już po raz czwarty. – Pora wstawać – mruknął pół żartem, pół serio, pochylając się nad bezdomnym. Poczuł woń taniego alkoholu. Osobnik ów obudził się, mruknął coś niezrozumiale po czym wyszedł a właściwie wypadł z autobusu. Następnie oddalił się w sobie tylko znanym kierunku od czasu do czasu pop pijacku pokrzykując. Niebawem nadeszła godzina odjazdu. Winnicki spróbował odpalić Ikarusa. Niestety ten zdołał wydać z siebie tylko głuchy charkot i zachwiał się by po chwili znów znieruchomieć. „Widocznie zamarzł” – pomyślał kierowca i zadzwonił na centralę ruchu by przysłali pogotowie techniczne, świadom, że w tak odległym miejscu będzie musiał czekać nań co najmniej godzinę. Nagle rozległ się krzyk: – Pomo... cy... hrr. – dla Winnickiego jasne było, że kogoś napadli bandyci. Zabrał więc kilka podstawowych rzeczy z wyposażenia kierowcy takich jak gaz pieprzowy, paralizator, nóż sprężynowy czy fiolka z kwasem siarkowym i opuścił bezpieczną kabinę. Ujrzał dwóch napastników z nożami atakujących jednego z tamtejszych mieszkańców. Chciał ruszyć mu na pomoc, ale niestety potknął się o dziurę w chodniku. Stało się coś dziwnego. Zamiast rąbnąć o chodnik zaczął spadać na ziemię pełną olbrzymich grzybów i to w dodatku w środku dnia. Uderzył o ziemię z głośnym trzaskiem i natychmiast stracił świadomość. *** Deynos Verethi i Gervas Alsero byli ostatnimi podróżnymi kupcami na Vvardenfell. Wielu zrezygnowało, gdy Nordowie zdobyli Maar Gan i zbliżyli się pod Ald’ruhn. Pozostali, po utworzeniu na zgliszczach wysp Telvanni i popielnych ziemiach niezależnego państwa Daedr, szalonych po odebraniu im nieśmiertelności. Ostatni po upadku Molag Mar. Świątynia nie była przygotowana na ochronę swoich miast tym bardziej, że upadek bogów pozbawił mocy większość kapłanów. Na kontynencie było nie lepiej. W Resdayni każda z prowincji chciała dostać jak najwięcej z tortu imperium. Orkowie i Dunmerowie jednoczyli się pod szyldem ratowania cesarstwa, ale większości chodziło tylko o ochronę własnych ziem przed zalewem Daedr i Nordów, wygnanych z północnych krain przez demony mrozu. Ludzie zaś odizolowali się od innych prowincji wieszcząc nadejście boskiego cesarza, który zniweczy plany Daedr. Na Summurset Altmerowie opuszczali kontynent przesiedlając się całkowicie na wyspę, którą magowie otoczyli magiczną barierą. Na południu zaś zapanowała anarchia. Khajici i leśne elfy wyrzynali się w krwawych wojnach, a Argonia stała się miejscem, do którego uciekali zbiedzy z państwa Dunmerów. Na kontynencie bronili się wygnani z wysp Telvanni i Indorile. Stolica zaś padła już dawno i teraz w Twierdzy Smutku urzędował daedryczny lord Dragas Lervius. Obecny król Resdayni i oficjalny władca imperium musiał uchodzić więc do zamku Ebonheart na Vvardenfell. Rzecz jasna zagrożenie stanowili także różnego rodzaju bandyci, nekromanci i inni szarlatani. W takim świecie przyszło żyć tym dwóm kupcom, w świecie wojny, w którym przeżywali jedynie ci, którzy dobrze znali się na mieczach i umieli unikać kłopotów. Deynos Verethi był starym magiem należącym niegdyś do rodu Telvanni. Opuścił jednak ród, kiedy stało się jasne, że Sadrith Mora padnie. Gervas Alsero zaś przyszedł na świat już w czasie wojny i nie pamiętał czasów, kiedy imperium stanowiło jedność i władał nim Nerevaryjczyk Seht Indarys. Przycyło się to do tego, że chłopak, pomimo zaledwie 18 lat wieku, szybko doszedł do mistrzostwa w mieczu i zabił więcej osób niż był w stanie zapamiętać. Deynosa poznał, gdy uciekał z palonego przez Nordów Gnisis. Stary już wtedy zajmował się handlem miksturami leczniczymi, magiczną bronią i artefaktami. Obecnie kupcy przemierzali trakt między dwoma legendarnymi miejscami: miastem boga Vivek i miastem portali Pelagiad. Niegdyś znajdował się tam portal łączący Tamriel z innym światem lecz został zamknięty wiele lat temu. Tereny pomiędzy Vivek, Suran i Calderą zachowywały pozory normalności, w miarę bezpieczne od Daedr i Nordów. Kiedy kupcy przechodzili obok jaskini Ashemanu zachowali wielką ostrożność, któż bowiem mógł wiedzieć czego była siedzibą? Nagle tuż przed nimi wybuchła kula ognia. Alsero od razu sięgnął po miecz a Delos przygotował się do rzucania zaklęć. Byli otoczeni przez bandytów. Nagle Gervas dostał w głowę jakimś kamieniem i jak łatwo przewidzieć stracił przytomność. *** Winnicki ocknął się. Klęczał nad nim jakiś starzec o dziwnej o twarzy barwy popiołu i czerwonych oczach. – Czy ja... umarłem? – jęknął – Kim... jesteś? – Chciałbyś, co? Niestety tak łatwo się nie umiera, nie przy mnie. Jesteś cały i zdrowy. A co do mnie – dodał po chwili pomagając wstać swojemu pacjentowi. – Nazywam się Deynos Verethi, mag niegdyś z rodu Telvanni. Wciąż jeszcze otępiały Jarosław rozejrzał się. Zobaczył leżące ciała. I zaraz... czy on... ta istota właśnie stwierdziła, że jest magiem? – Co to za ciała? – A jak myślisz? Bandyci. Chcieli nas... mnie i mojego przyjaciela, zabić. – Gdzie my w ogóle jesteśmy? – Spróbuję ci to możliwie bezboleśnie wytłumaczyć. Poszczególne światy i światki mieszają się nawzajem, przenikają. Większość najpotężniejszych magów tego świata uważa, że ma to bezpośredni związek ze śmiercią bogów, co oznacza zbliżający się koniec świata. Pytasz skąd to wiedzą? Jest kilka przesłanek: kapłani stracili moc, Daedry nieśmiertelność, świat ulega gwałtownym przemianom. W każdym razie w wyniku jednego z takich przemieszczeń trafiłeś tutaj, a mój kompan do twojego świata. Tak czy siak, witaj na Vvardenfell! Przemyśl to co ci powiedziałem i zjedz coś. Jarek miał całkowity mętlik w głowie. Stary próbował wmówić mu rzeczy, w które nie uwierzyłoby nawet dziecko, ale w każdym bądź razie uleczył go po upadku z wysokości kilkunastu metrów. I pewne było jedno: przynajmniej w jednym nie kłamał; nie byli już na ziemi. Bo na ziemi nie ma kilkumetrowych grzybów. A jeśli naprawdę nie byli na ziemi to czemu miał kłamać w pozostałych sprawach. Deynos wyrwał swojego kompana z rozmyślań podając mu kanapki z czymś lekko czerwonawym. Trzeba było przyznać, że smakowało co najmniej nieźle. Kiedy już się pożywił mag rzekł: – Przeszukaj zwłoki i znajdź sobie jakąś broń i zbroję. W odpowiedzi Jarek spojrzał na niego dziwnie, gdyż plądrowanie zwłok średnio mieściło się w jego kategoriach etycznych. – Co tak stoisz. Pospiesz się! Jeszcze dziś musimy dotrzeć do Pelagiad! Chcąc nie chcąc Winnicki przełamał się i podszedł do zwłok. Zabrał jakąś zbroję i pierwszy z brzegu miecz. Następnie obaj ruszyli w kierunku wsi Pelagiad, do której tak bardo chciał się dostać ten mag o wątpliwym kręgosłupie moralnym, a przynajmniej tak ocenił go Jarek na pierwszy rzut oka. Jednak im dłużej słuchał starca, który ględził cały czas czyniąc wykłady na temat dziwnej historii świata, zahaczającej niekiedy o mistykę, dochodził do wniosku, że tutaj to nic niezwykłego. *** Gervas miał więcej szczęścia niż Winnicki; nie spadł na ziemię lecz łagodnie opadł na śnieg i do tego zachował swoją broń. Było przeraźliwie zimno, na śniegu pełno śladów krwi. Odruchowo dobył miecza. Ktoś krzyknął. Dwóch rosłych wojowników zamierzało się na ludzką kobietę. Elf zareagował odruchowo. Kilka ciosów mieczem wystarczyło by pozbawić życia obu napastników. Kobieta jednak, zamiast podziękować rzuciła się do ucieczki. Skołowany Dunmer nie próbował iść za nią lecz jedynie rozejrzał się dookoła. Cała okolica pokryta była grubą warstwą śniegu, a całą okolicę rozświetlały bez wątpienia magiczne światła zawieszone na wysokich na kilka metrów słupach. Gervas, wiedziony instynktem, który podpowiadał mu, że bandytów może być więcej, podążył w stronę majaczącej w oddali rzeki. Zmęczony i głodny zaszył się w nabrzeżnych szuwarach, gdzie zamierzał spędzić noc. Ukryty między trzcinami zawinął się w podróżny płaszcz i liczył, że sen przyniesie wybawienie od chorego koszmaru jaki musiał oglądać. Nim jednak zasnął, w błysku białego światła pojawił się mag w białej szacie. – Kim jesteś? – zapytał Gervas dobywając leżącego nieopodal miecza. – Me imię jest nieistotne – odparł tamten – Ważne jest to, że Wszechświat drży w posadach, czego jesteś najlepszym dowodem. – Co zamierzasz z tym zrobić? – Wracasz na Vvardenfell, chłopcze! Znowu błysnęło olśniewające światło, tym razem pochłaniając całkowicie młodego Dunmera. *** Byli już niemal u bram Pelagiad, gdy drogę zastąpił im stary mag w czarnej, poprzecinanej czerwonymi żyłkami, szacie. Deynos wyczuł bijącą od niego moc, więc postanowił uniknąć bezpośredniej konfrontacji. Mag był widać innego zdania, gdyż rzekł: – Zatrzymajcie się wędrowcy! Obaj towarzysze stanęli jak wryci. Niemal w tej samej chwili tuż przed nimi zmaterializował się Gervas Alsero. – Co tu się dzieje? – zapytał elfi mag przecierając oczy ze zdumienia. Nim ktokolwiek zdążył odpowiedzieć rzekł jakby do siebie: – Zaraz… już wiem… Stare przepowiednie nie kłamały. Zbliża się ostateczne rozwiązanie konfliktu miedzy Dobrem a Złem, a gdy on się zakończy świat nam znany zniknie. Mam rację? – Zgadza się – odpowiedział przybysz w mrocznej szacie. – Dopóki jednak świat istnieje, my, istniejący poza czasem słudzy Adanosa staramy się utrzymać równowagę. Dlatego ten osobnik musi niezwłocznie wrócić do swojego świata. Winniczki utonął w białym świetle, by po chwili odkryć, że powrócił do domu. *** – Czy to prawda, co powiedział ten mag? – zapytał Gervas swojego towarzysza, gdy jedli posiłek w gospodzie w Pelagiad. – Owszem. Wszechświat nie jest wieczny, a zachwianie równowagi miedzy Dobrem a Złem od początku czwartej ery nieustannie się nasila – odparł poważnie mag – Kiedyś było inaczej… – Ile dokładnie dajesz nam życia? – Sześć… może siedem krwawych lat, a potem… nikt nie wie co będzie potem, dlatego proponuję cieszyć się chwilą. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Fanfiki